


the evilest of villains

by likeplutoandpersephone



Series: you're just the evilest of villains, felix! i'll hate you forever and ever! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Mentioned Dimitri/FByleth, Missing Scene, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), They're both Dumb and Oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeplutoandpersephone/pseuds/likeplutoandpersephone
Summary: Felix Hugo Fraldarius had a problem. He was pretty sure he had a crush on a certain Annette Fantine Dominic.Annette Fantine Dominic had a problem. She was pretty sure Felix Hugo Fraldarius hated her and was trying to mess with her mind.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: you're just the evilest of villains, felix! i'll hate you forever and ever! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	the evilest of villains

Felix Hugo Fraldarius had a problem. He was pretty sure he had a crush on a certain Annette Fantine Dominic. This was not a conclusion he had come to lightly. After careful consideration he compiled a list of all the reasons he thought he might have a crush on Annette.

1\. No matter what he was doing, he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

2\. When he was around her his chest would start feeling tight and he would have trouble breathing. Once, his face had turned blue and Mercedes had insisted he spend the night in the infirmary.

3\. He missed her when she was right in front of him, which was absurd.

4\. Last week, Sylvain had caught him humming Annette’s library song and smiling to himself. He had dubbed it the “creepiest” thing he had ever seen and had not let him live it down since.

5\. He saw her in his dreams. They weren’t even sexual dreams either, that he would have understood. No, these dreams were far more disturbing. He saw her smiling, dreamed of her laughter, heard her singing. Once, he woke up in a cold sweat after dreaming about holding her hand.

Okay, so it was worse than he thought.

Fuck.

+++

Felix had had crushes before. Liking people was a distraction, so he would usually ignore the feeling until it faded, which usually took a few months, max. His crush on Annette was different. No matter what he did, it didn’t seem to go away, and in fact had been haunting him for a good five years. Finally, he had managed to get his feelings under control, to the point he only thought about her when he saw sweets, or cleaned, or went to the library. Admittedly, all these things happened fairly often but he had it under _control_ , goddess be damned. It was just a crush. Nothing more.

He had been prepared for anything when he returned to Garreg Mach. Seeing the professor hadn’t shocked him, neither did seeing the boar prince in that…state.

Seeing Annette though…

He had always found her pretty, but now she was _stunning_. He had caught Sylvain and Ashe sneaking glances at her too and the sight had made his blood boil.

All the feelings he thought he had buried came rushing back.

The problem with liking Annette was that Felix had no idea what to do about it. Felix’s experience with dating consisted of the time he was 8, and a fellow nobleman’s daughter had asked him out. This relationship had lasted for a week before the nobleman’s daughter dumped him, complaining that he never showed any interest in her. Felix still didn’t see why it was on him to show interest in her when the whole dumb thing had been her idea in the first place.

Since then, Sylvain had started his whole “lady’s man” routine, and Felix had strived to do the exact opposite of Sylvain in all things. That being said he had had sex before, mostly to see what all the fuss was about. It had been a pleasant enough experience, and a good way to relieve stress, but not anything to obsess over. Not that he didn’t want to have sex with Annette. Just the thought of it made him feel hot and his heart would beat so hard in his chest that if it actually happened he was pretty sure his poor heart would burst on the spot, right in front of her. Luckily, Annette knew healing magic, but the experience would probably traumatize her for life and she’d never want to be alone with him again.

And it wasn’t like he could ask anyone for help. Dimitri and Dedue were completely out of the question. Felix would rather walk right into a line of enemy fire than discuss his love life with Sylvain. Mercedes was Annette’s best friend. Ashe would probably get far too excited, and tell him how his “pure love” for Annette was just like a chivalric romance and that he must court her in a knightly manner. On the surface, Ingrid was the best option. But while Ingrid certainly _seemed_ the most intelligent and mature one of them, deep down she was just as clueless as Sylvain and Dimitri. Not to mention, she wouldn’t be able to resist telling the two idiots, Dimitri would tell Dedue and the professor, Sylvain would tell everyone with ears, and soon the entire monastery would know his deepest, darkest secret.

Despite what he liked to pretend, Felix Hugo Fraldarius had a heart.

Ugh.

Perhaps he could ask the professor, though she was no longer their teacher, many still went to her with their problems. Then again, he doubted Professor Byleth had any more experience in romance than he did. Though…she did have that strange thing with Dimitri going on. Felix had no idea what was happening between her and the boar prince and he wanted it to stay that way, thank you very much.

With a vicious movement, Felix disarmed the knight he had been training against and knocked him to the ground. If only matters of the heart came as easily to him as fighting. He helped the knight to his feet and gave him some pointers on his technique before heading to the dining hall for dinner. The cafeteria was packed, the chatter of hundreds of different voices melding together. Felix took a seat two places away from Annette, not so far that it seemed like he was avoiding her but not so close that it seemed like he was seeking her out. He picked at his food. Saghert and Cream wasn’t his favorite dish, but it was cute to see Annette stuffing her face. There was a dollop of cream at the edge of her lip…

Annette finished her meal and stood up. “I’m going to meet Mercie at the cathedral for choir practice! Would anyone like to join us?”

That was when Sylvain spoke up. “Felix will go with you! He loves to sing, don’t you Felix?”

The previously boisterous dining hall fell silent. Everyone was staring at him. Several people looked confused. Professor Byleth sipped her tea. Felix fought to keep a neutral expression on his face, cursing Sylvain’s name. Annette’s eyes were wide, and she looked like she wanted to sink into the floor. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she managed to force out “W-Would you like to come w-with m-me, F-Felix?”

With everyone watching, Felix had no choice but to accept.

As they left the dining hall, Sylvain winked at him. The next day they would find his body buried behind the stables. So died Sylvain Jose Gautier, heir to House Gautier, wielder of the legendary Lance of Ruin, 1160-1185. Loving brother, son, and friend (HA!). May he (not) rest in peace.

They made the walk to the cathedral in an uncomfortable silence. Dusk had fallen and the light was quickly fading, casting everything into shadow. Annette seemed unusually nervous, was she afraid of the dark? She still had a spot of cream on her mouth, which she didn’t seem to have noticed.

As they reached the cathedral, Felix stopped her. Carefully, he used his sleeve to wipe away the bit of cream on her mouth. “You have something on your lip.”

For several moments Annette stared at him in complete silence, eyes wide. Felix stared back, confused. Maybe she hadn’t heard him. “You had something on your mouth, from dinner.”

Several more seconds passed by. Annette’s face had turned as red as a tomato. Felix was confused. Had he been unforgivably rude, the way Ingrid was always chastising him for? He was about to start apologizing when Annette suddenly blurted out “I forgot! I was supposed to meet Mercie outside the dorms! I have to go! Right now!” With that, she ran off down the bridge so fast you would have thought there was a pack of Demonic Beasts chasing her. Felix stared after her until she disappeared around a corner.

The doors to the cathedral opened and Mercedes stepped out. “Oh, hello Felix! I thought I heard Annie’s voice just now. She was supposed to meet me for choir practice. Do you know where she is?”

Felix shrugged. “She left.” Though he hadn’t even touched her skin, his hand was tingling.

+++

Annette Fantine Dominic had a problem. She was pretty sure Felix Hugo Fraldarius hated her and was trying to mess with her mind. There were several reasons she thought this.

1\. He was always staring at her, probably trying to catch her off her guard so he could find another opportunity to completely humiliate her.

2\. Whenever he talked to her he would ask her questions about herself, probably gathering more material for blackmailing purposes.

3\. No matter where she went, he would be there, probably because he was stalking her. There was no other possible reason why Felix would be in the library, or the greenhouse. Once, she had seen him sitting on the bench outside of her room. Spying on her. Clearly.

Just now, the way he had touched her outside the cathedral. He had to know what he was doing, he was best friends with Sylvain, for goddess’s sake! They were probably together right now, laughing about how Annette had fallen right into their well planned trap. Felix loved to sing? Annette couldn’t believe she had fallen for such an amateur trick. For a moment, she had thought Felix really _did_ enjoy singing, that she had him all wrong and had been rude to him for no reason. But now she saw she had been right from the very start. Felix was clearly a villainous mastermind, and she was his favorite victim.

Finally, Annette reached her room and slammed the door behind her. She peaked out the window, luckily Felix did not seem to have followed her. She turned to look at the mirror on her vanity, breathing hard. Her face was red, and her cheek burned where he had touched her. She wouldn’t be surprised if there was a mark there the next day, like he had branded her with his touch.

“Get it together, Annie,” she told herself grimly. Felix probably thought she was some delicate flower he could trample all over. She was determined to show him that she, Annette Fantine Dominic, was made of sterner stuff. She had survived her father leaving her, made it through the School of Sorcery, then the Officer’s Academy. She had fought in a war. She couldn’t let Felix trample all over her! Determined, Annette pulled out a pen and paper.

From today on, Annette was fighting back.

+++

Annette woke early, feeling refreshed and excited for the new day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and a slight breeze was blowing. The perfect weather to exact revenge.

First things first though: breakfast, the most important meal of the day. Annette met up with Mercie for their usual early breakfast. The cafeteria had just opened, and the usually lively dining hall was oddly quiet and empty. The silence reminded Annette of her humiliation the other day, but she grimly soldiered onwards. Mercie looked at her curiously as she sat down beside her. “You didn’t meet me for choir practice the other day. What happened?”

Annette dropped her spoon in shock. It plopped into her porridge with a splash. She had been so caught up thinking about Felix, she had completely forgotten about choir practice. “I’m so sorry, Mercie! I don’t know what happened! I completely forgot!”

“It’s alright, Annie. I was just wondering what happened. I saw Felix there, but he just said you left.”

Annette dropped the spoon she had just picked up again. This time it clattered to the ground. “You _saw_ Felix? What did he say?”

Mercie calmly handed Annette the spoon she had just been using and picked the old one off the ground to put away for cleaning. “Not much. Just that he was taking you to choir practice but you suddenly remembered something urgent you had to do and left.”

Annette considered this as she added a liberal helping of cinnamon before taking a few sips of her porridge. “What about after that?”

“After that?”

“After you spoke to him, what happened?”

“I went back inside and he left.” Mercie was starting to look amused. “What is this about, Annie?”

“Nothing.” Annette said hurriedly. She took a big swallow of porridge to avoid speaking further.

“If you say so…” Mercie still sounded amused but at least she was willing to drop the subject. They ate in silence for a few moments. All was peaceful.

“Oh, speak of the devil! Here he is now. Felix! Sylvain!”

Annette’s head snapped up. Felix had arrived for breakfast, along with Sylvain. At Mercie’s greeting, they turned to look at her. Frantically, Annette grabbed Mercie’s hand and forced it down but it was too late. Oh god, they were headed right for her!

Annette stood up abruptly, knocking over her half-finished bowl of porridge, which spilled everywhere. That caused her to stumble backwards, and somehow trip over the back of her chair. She flailed wildly, trying to regain her balance, but it was too late. She screwed her eyes up, preparing for the pain of impact when her head hit the ground.

It didn’t come.

“Oh, Annie! Are you alright?”

Annette opened her eyes. Sylvain and Mercie was staring at her in concern. Annette looked up. Felix was holding her.

Felix had…caught her.

Annette screwed her eyes closed again. She had never been more humiliated in her entire 21 years of existence.

“Tell me where it hurts, Annie!”

“She looks like she’s in a lot of pain. We should take her to the infirmary.”

Annette’s eyes snapped open. “I’m fine!” she gasped. “No need to worry about me! I just needed a moment to collect myself.”

“Nonsense. You look like you’re in a lot of pain.” Mercie reached out a hand to feel her forehead. “Are you feeling sick, too? You’re quite red.”

“No, really.” Annette pushed Mercie’s hand away. She tried to stand up, but Felix was still holding her. She turned to look at him, trying to shove his arm away. “I’m _fine_ , Felix.”

For a second, it looked like he believed her. His grip loosened, she was almost free —

“Really, I insist! You look quite ill. Felix, can you take Annie to the infirmary?”

Annette turned to stare at her former best friend in horror. Mercie just smiled at her angelically.

“Sure.” Felix stood up, Annette still in his arms.

“You don’t have to carry me! I can walk!” Annette pleaded frantically, but it was no use. “Felix, please! I’m heavy!”

“Just shut up. You’re making it harder to carry you.” Annette stopped struggling at his sharp tone. As they left the dining hall, she cast a despairing look at Mercie. She waved back. When had her best friend become so devious?

Annette resigned herself to her fate. She rested her head against Felix’s chest in misery and brooded on how it had all gone wrong. She hadn’t even _begun_ plotting her revenge and Felix had already turned the tables on her. He truly was a villainous mastermind.

Felix came to a stop outside the infirmary. Annette peeked inside. It was empty, Professor Manuela hadn’t arrived yet. “Oh, look, no one’s here. That means we can leave, right?”

“No.” Felix laid her down on one of the hospital beds, then stood back, crossing his arms.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Annette said politely. Felix nodded.

Annette waited expectantly. Felix stayed where he was, staring out the window.

Anette waited some more. Felix was still there.

Finally she couldn’t bear it anymore. “Aren’t you…going to leave?” she blurted out. “We don’t know when Professor Manuela will be here. She could make us wait all day. You don’t have to stay with me.”

“If I don’t stay here you’ll sneak out,” he replied bluntly.

Annette flushed. That had been exactly what she had been planning. “Don’t you have anything to do, though?” she tried again.

“It can wait.”

An awkward silence descended once again. Annette looked down at her lap. For the first time, she noticed she had a dark stain on her dress where the porridge had spilled on her. She cursed, louder than she intended.

“What is it?” Felix asked, moving closer to her.

“My father gave me this dress,” she complained miserably. She felt on the verge of tears. “Now it’s stained.”

Felix looked at her, then at the dress. He kneeled down and started wiping at it with his sleeve.

“Stop it! That’s not going to help!” Annette snapped, pulling away from him. “Why are you being like this?”

Felix looked up. “Like what?”

“Being all nice and stuff!”

Felix stood up. He was frowning. “Do you dislike me so much?”

“No!” Annette gasped. She looked down and fiddled with the sleeves of her dress. “It’s just…you confuse me. I can’t think straight around you.”

“Oh.” Felix stared at his feet. The expression on his face was one Annette had never seen there before — he seemed almost…nervous. But that couldn’t be right. There was a long pause before he spoke. “I like… being around you. I enjoy your company. That’s all.”

“Oh.” It was Annette’s turn to stare at her lap.

“Is that…okay?”

“Yes! Of course! I like you too. Your company, I mean.”

“That’s good.”

Another silence fell. Annette stared at the ceiling. She felt completely overwhelmed, embarrassed beyond belief, confused, nervous, unsure…and oddly happy. For some reason, tears came to her eyes. “Oh, that’s funny. I don’t know why I’m crying…” She wiped at her face with her sleeves.

That was when she felt Felix’s hands on her face. Annette froze. Gently, he tilted her chin up. Annette’s hands fell away. Carefully, he wiped the tears from her eyes, the calluses on his fingers dragging roughly against her skin. His brows were drawn together, his expression focused.

Annette was no longer crying. In fact, she felt like she was in some kind of daze. When Felix brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, she shivered. “Are you alright?” he asked gently.

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. “Oh, yes! I really don’t know why I started crying. I’m not sad or anything, I promise!”

“Good.” His thumb was moving back and forth idly, like he wasn’t quite aware of what he was doing. “So I can continue enjoying your company?”

“Of course.” Annette felt faint. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Friends. Of course.” Somehow it didn’t sound like he was agreeing with her.

Felix was still holding her face. He didn’t seem like he was going to let go anytime soon. Oh god, was his face getting closer? Oh god oh god oh god oh _fuck_ —

“Someone’s here already? At this hour? …what are you two doing?”

Felix let go of Annette’s face so quickly she nearly face-planted on the bed. They both turned to stare blankly at a distinctly bemused Professor Manuela.

“I was just dropping Annette off at the infirmary. She’s feeling sick.” Felix explained in a clipped tone. “I’ll be leaving now.” He gave Annette a curt nod before hurriedly leaving, as if he hadn’t just been holding her face and looking like he was about to kiss her.

Annette sank back into the pillows. Her face felt so hot she was certain she looked just like a tomato. Annette hated blushing, it made her look ridiculous with her orange hair. Her heart was doing backflips in her chest.

“Sick, huh? I think I know what the problem is.”

“Please don’t say it, Professor.” Annette squeaked.

She was really, _really_ screwed.

+++

“Annette asked me about you the other day.”

Felix froze. Ingrid’s wooden training sword hit him solidly in the stomach. While he was distracted, Ingrid pressed her advantage, driving him back with a fury of blows. He hit the ground with a grunt.

Grimacing, Felix picked himself up gingerly, wincing as he felt his stomach. Ingrid always hit hard. That would definitely bruise. But more importantly… “Annette did _what_?”

Ingrid hefted her sword up over her shoulder, wiping sweat from her forehead. “She cornered me after training and started asking me all kinds of questions about you. About your likes and dislikes.”

“What did you tell her?” he asked, alarmed.

“I don’t remember exactly, but it was a lot.” Ingrid sighed. “You should have seen her. She wasn’t so much asking questions as interrogating me, it was scary.”

“Oh,” Felix’s mind was racing. “When was this?”

“A couple days ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Felix snapped, irritated.

“It didn’t seem important.” Ingrid grinned, her eyes twinkling. “Why are you so concerned?”

Felix was getting real tired of literally every single person in the world looking at him with that smug, knowing expression. “No reason.”

“Hmm… why was Annette asking about you anyways? Do you know?”

“I don’t know.” Felix was also getting real tired of this song and dance. “You know how she gets. She’s a funny girl.”

“Yeah, she is funny. Sweet, too. And really, _really_ pretty.”

Felix glared at Ingrid. Did she really think he’d fall for that? “I’m done with training for the day. Go find someone else to spar with.” As he stormed out of the Training Grounds he heard a burst of hysterical laughter.

Damn her and the rest of his so-called “friends.”

Unsure what to do if he couldn’t train, he wondered about aimlessly.

Somehow, his feet led him to the greenhouse.

He saw her.

+++

“I want you to sing for me. I hear your voice when I'm asleep, or in battle... It's like...it's like I'm your captive.”

+++

They were resting in a field somewhere outside the monastery, Felix’s head was on Annette’s lap, Annette’s hands in his hair. His eyes were closed. She was singing. Felix couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so relaxed, probably sometime before Glenn had died.

When she stopped singing he opened his eyes. She was considering him, a slight flush to her cheeks. “Do you…..want to kiss?” she asked suddenly.

Felix sat up. “You want to kiss?”

“I mean if you don’t want to that’s totally fine!” Annette added in a rush. “It was a dumb idea, I—“

“I do want to kiss.”

“Oh.” Annette stopped in her tracks. She stared at the ground bashfully, unable to look him in the eye. “Letskissnowthen.”

“Okay.” Despite his words, Felix didn’t move. He just stared at her. Annette looked everywhere but at him. She picked at the grass. She fidgeted. “How can we kiss if you won’t even look at me?” He pointed out, amused at her reaction.

Annette jerked her head up, forcing herself to look him in the eye. Felix couldn’t help but smile. He reached out to cup her face. She screwed her eyes shut when he touched her. Felix thought she was the softest thing he had ever held. He slid a hand into her hair. She trembled.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You’re shaking.”

Annette’s eyes snapped open. “Please stop teasing me, Felix! You really are evil. Do you want me to hit you? I’m seriously going to hit you.”

Felix was smiling when he kissed her. She tasted sweet, like candy, but for some reason Felix liked that.

He liked everything about her.

After a few moments, she pulled away, murmuring something. Felix followed her, he kissed her again.

This time he was the one to pull away, he was breathing hard, he needed a second to collect himself. This time Annette leaned forward to kiss him, clumsily, her mouth landed on his chin, then his bottom lip, before finding his own. Felix opened his mouth for her. He kissed her.

Again. And again. And again.


End file.
